My Life As It Is
by phebez
Summary: After being rejected by Sasuke so many times, Sakura sits outside for hours thinking about her own stupidity for chasing this man. Maybe...just maybe...there was a slight chance that someone out there loved her. ONE-SHOT [NaruSaku]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all...sadly.**

**A/N:** I finished this before for a contest on d e v i a n t a r t. c o m, so I decided to post it up here. Hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

**My Life As It Is  
By Takeshi-Chan**

**

* * *

**  
The rain fell heavily on me as well as the rest of Konoha and I walked gradually to the park, partially dragging my feet along the slippery cemented pavement. I sat down on the marooned colored bench and gazed at the ominous, cloudy sky. My right hand clenched into a fist and I pounded my head several times, admonishing myself over my own stupidity. For years I have chased Sasuke…who won't even give me a chance, or a look at the very least. Why I still chased him - I left that question for my heart.

With my right hand I shielded my face from the rain and sighed. Quietly in my head I thought how stupid I was; I mean, how many times has he rejected me over the years? And yet, I still followed him like a lost pooch with him tugging the leash from pure boredom. I'm so stupid…and an amateur at love…

A heavy wind rose and blew across Konoha. My clothes, now drenched with water, made me shiver and I began to twist the ends of my sleeves to get rid of the water. Suddenly the drops of water seemed to stop falling on my weary shoulders and as I looked up, I saw a figure, who wore bright orange clothing with an umbrella in one hand to shelter me from the rain, looking down at me with azure eyes.

"N-Naruto…" my thin lips barely uttered his name as tears formed at the edge of my eyes, but I tried to hold back my melancholy and I stared at him with my heart feeling heavier than a boulder. I felt my throat constrict at the sight of him and when he spoke, my muscles began to feel taut.

"You won't stay dry like that because you're still under the pouring rain. You might catch a cold or even a fever if you stay out here any longer. I think it would be best for me to escort you home Sakura-chan, that is, if you don't mind." He leaned forward, pulled back my loose damp hair, and gave me a warm smile.

"I-I don't want to go home," I articulated and bit my lower lip to fight back the tears that wanted to gush down my cheeks badly.

"Why is that Sakura-chan? Is there a family problem at home? Is there anything I can do for you?" He sat down next to me and stared at me keenly.

"No, no, it's not that. I just don't want to face my parents in this condition and I don't want to be a hassle to them. What I mean is that there's this one strong inevitable feeling in me that's just indomitable, or I think it can't be irrevocable. I feel so forlorn with no place to go or even hide from the intricate world we live in." I didn't know how to describe how I felt. I tried to make myself terse, but I don't think I did a good job at all.

"What is this 'strong inevitable feeling' that can't be conquered? In life there is always a solution- well except for death. Anyway, tell me or try to explain to me how you feel right now." He really did become smarter and mature – not to even mention strong - over these three years that even **I** envied him a bit. Well, he still can't defeat me in intelligence, but he has grown incredibly.

"A-are you sure about this Naruto? I mean, I didn't really expect you to say that, but the truth is," I took a deep breath and tried to continue my sentence leisurely, "I don't want you to get involved in my feelings. They're complex and if I tell you, I don't even know where to start. How can you understand me if I don't even understand myself? I'm trying to understand, even as we're talking, how complicated my feelings have become over the past years. I-I don't thin-"

He positioned his index finger of his right hand on my lips, silencing me with a smile.

"You're so cute when you're confused. If your problem is this intricate, then I'll give you all the time you need, even if it lasts an eternity. I'll be here at your side and I'll welcome you with a smile. If you trust me, you'll tell me." He leaned forward and kissed me passionately.

This wasn't the first time he tried to kiss me and usually I push him away from me, afraid that Sasuke-kun might see. However, this time I didn't defy him. At the beginning I felt tense and uncomfortable, but gradually I stopped resisting. I still don't comprehend why I didn't prevent him from kissing me, although I guess a part of me wanted this to happen.

The kiss was sweet and warm, something I sought so much after many years of being lonely every time Sasuke-kun rejected me. I entwined my arms around his neck and his went just about my waist, dropping the umbrella he held.

"Sakura-chan," he whispered in my ear and sent shivers down my spine, "you don't plan to stay out here all night do you? You can't always hide from the world no matter how cruel it is to you. I understand your feelings, but please you can't stay out here."

"I don-" I stopped at the sound of my stomach, growling from hunger. I haven't eaten lunch or dinner since I kept on following Sasuke-kun around with hopes that he might go out to eat today. Well **THAT **obviously didn't happen.

I placed my right hand on my stomach and blushed to a point that my cheeks were crimson red. My cheeks must have been very bright that anyone would notice it on such a drizzling day like today. This was an extremely embarrassing moment for me. I mean, you just kissed a guy and your tummy growled after that!

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly; stood to pick up the umbrella he dropped with his left hand, and returned to his sitting position.

"Sakura, by the sound of your stomach, I'm guessing you haven't ate much today, have you? I'll treat you to eat somewhere." He placed his rough hand on top of my tiny, pale ones.

"Eat at a restaurant you mean? Oh no, I can't do that! We are entirely drenched and it would be a chagrin for me!" I stared at his sea deep eyes with plead.

"Well…if you don't want that, then I'll obey ma'am. I guess that leaves you with three choices: go back home to eat, stay out here, **OR**," he said, putting emphasis on the word or, "you can come to my house to eat."

I thought about the choices in my mind. I didn't want to go back home because I stated in the beginning that I didn't want to be a bother to my parents. Staying out here is the worst possible choice; I might catch pneumonia or a fever. I took a deep breath and sighed. I guess the last option is what I have left.

"Naruto, I went over the choices you gave me and I decided that going to your house may be the best option right now. You promise me that you won't do anything perverted? I don't know what may happen because you're always hanging out with that pervert with white long hair. The one you call 'ero-sennin.' What's his name again? Oh yes, it's Jiraiya-sama!"

"Haha, I don't do the same things as the ero sennin! I just train with him; I don't live or practice his lifestyle at any way. No worries at all if that's your only concern! Let's go!" He held my hand onto his and dragged me alongside him.

During the walk to his residence, I stared at his glowing face filled with happiness. I wondered why he was gleaming with such satisfaction and pleasure, yet it still had a faint, a very faint, sight of warmness in it. Oh, who am I kidding! There was such warmness in his face that even I couldn't help smiling.

When I thought about Naruto's face in my head, I recalled some questions Kakashi-sensei asked me when I was thirteen years old. I thought they were random questions back then because they had nothing to do with the topic we were discussing about, but I think I comprehend what he meant.

The questions he asked were:

"_Sakura, I know these questions sound random, yet I think you will understand in the future if you observe Naruto and Sasuke carefully. I want you to tell me which you like better and I want your honest opinion too okay? So, which do you prefer, spring or winter, warm or cold?_"

Those two questions are just examples of what he asked. Of course I chose spring over winter since I loved the cherry blossoms that bloom after a long and weary wintry weather and warm over cold because I was thinking about a "certain" someone would wrap his arms around me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Naruto said, "Here we are. Please feel at home and er…sorry for the mess I have right now."

A light shade of red crept in his face and I tried hard not to giggle by covering half my face with my two frigid hands.

"Um, if I offer you my dry clothes for you to change into, you wouldn't mind changing? I don't want to see you dripping wet in here. If you don't want to, I'm fine with it because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all!"

"If I change, where would I hang my unmentionables? I don't want you to peek at them!" I placed my hands on my hips and waited for his reply.

"Er, how about in the bathroom or in the kitchen? I think they'll be safe there!" he gave me a weak and nervous smile, but frowned when I shook my head quickly at the suggestions.

"I'll find a place where I can hide them. Lend me some clothes and I'll hide them **from** you." He took out an orange T-shirt, boxers with ramen printed on them, and white shorts and handed them to me.

He blushed and said, "I hope this helps. Um, can you keep the secret about my ramen boxers? I don't want anyone to know, especially ero-sennin. He'll make fun of me!"

I laughed until tears formed at the edge of my eyes and nodded during the process. Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato and directed me to the restroom. He told me that he would prepare tea for me and start a fire in the hearth. I changed quickly and tried to extract most of the water from my soaked garments.

When I came out of the restroom and headed near the hearth, I thought about where I should hide my undergarments. I spotted a closet that was on the opposite side of the fireplace and placed them under some blankets.

Then Naruto entered the room with a tray while I still struggled to hide my clothes and I yelled, "Don't look!"

He shut his eyes immediately and said, "What? Are we playing a game or something? What is it? Oh no, don't tell you're naked! I thought you were changing in the restroom!"

"No stupid! I'm not naked and we're not playing a game! I'm just hiding my clothes!"

"That's it? That's all you're doing? Whew! I thought that you were naked, not that it's a bad thing, and I mean…nothing! Forget everything I said! Can I open my eyes now? I have a tray I my hands that's wobbling."

After I finally managed to hide my clothing from view, I gave him my okay. He placed the tray on the small coffee table and handed me a cup of warm tea. I sipped the tea and felt a little bit better after so many hours out in the rain.

We sat for forty-five minutes in silence and then he offered to get a blanket to wrap around me since I was still shaking. I nodded and said thank you. I'm glad that I have Naruto here because so far he has made me feel a little better than before and I thanked God that he was this nice!

Then Naruto's baffled voice from behind asked me, "Erm, Sakura, are your panties black? Do they have laces on them?"

I turned around and shrieked, "What are you doing! Why are my panties on top of your head? Take them off!" I ran up to him and punched him.

"Oww! It's not what you think! I was pulling the blanket down and they –ouch that hurts- just landed on my head! Stop hitting me please!"

I took my panties from him and walked to the couch furious. I heard him mumble ouch as I sat down on the sofa with my legs crossed. He walked up to me and wrapped the blanket around me. I saw a guilty look of pleasure in his azure eyes, but also a little bit of sadness in them. Was I too harsh on him?

"I'm sorry Naruto. Was I too callous? I didn't mean that to happen, but I was mad that you saw my panties and um, I'm just terribly sorry Naruto!" I gave him a hug to reassure him that I wasn't mad anymore.

He embraced me and said, "Everything is all right. It's not your fault. It just happened by accident. Why don't we sit on the floor closer to the fireplace, so you can feel warmer? Maybe if we sit in silence, this awkward moment might just pass by like nothing."

I nodded and sat on the floor without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around me and minutes passed by listening to the crackling noise of the fire. In my head, I began to think about Naruto's behavior. I just don't comprehend why he follows me even though he knew I pursue Sasuke-kun and yet he's still chasing me like there's no tomorrow. Why is he so persistent to win me?

"Naruto, I want to ask you a question if you don't mind. If you feel uncomfortable answering, its okay with me. It's been wandering in my mind for three years and I want to know the answer."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Why do you chase me when you know that I trying to win Sasuke-kun's heart? I thought you would act more jealous and mad about it. You still hang around me like it's nothing and support me every time Sasuke-kun rejects me. Why?"

"Sakura-chan, I love you more than life itself. I wanted you to love me without forcing you to. I will wait for the right time for you to choose me over Sasuke. I know you will understand when you find out that Sasuke-bastard is not worthy of your love. The way he treats you is intolerable and I did have a few duels with him, arguing that he should at least take your love into consideration, but he refused. I wanted to get rid of your pain and make sure you're always happy. I vowed that whatever happens to you, I'll be at your side." He whispered in my ear.

My heart felt touched by what he said. I didn't know that he cared for me this much. I thought his love for me was just a phase for him. He said this with such warmness that I now knew the difference between him and Sasuke. Spring and winter; warm and cold, now I understand what you mean Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, "Why do you do these things for me?"

"I do this because I am your slave. Even if you don't choose me, I'm fine with your choice and I respect that. All I want is to be near you and help."

I sighed and turned around to hug him. "Why couldn't I fall in love with you in the first place so I didn't have to go through the pains for three years?"

He wrapped his masculine arms around my waist and said, "We still have time ahead of us, we still have time." He gave me a kiss that was sweeter than anything in the world. This is what I wanted for so many years, but I chased the wrong person for it. Now I have what I always desired.

**THE END

* * *

I hope you liked my one shot! First time writing about NaruSaku so it was quite difficult! Please review! It would make my day XD **


End file.
